


You Are Very Smol

by hazzaandloutommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Louis, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Singer!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzaandloutommo/pseuds/hazzaandloutommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where harry sings in a little pub and louis works there.harry has been crushing on him for a while now and he’s on this little stage and trying to ‘connect with the crowd’ and his brain to mouth filter fails completely as he sees louis picking up some empty glasses and bottle from a table in the back and so harry shouts ‘hey you’re very small’ and everyone laughs and someone elbows Louis to get his attention so sass on. louis is kinda outraged cause what the fuck? did he really mean him? from then on louis makes harry’s life a little hell when he plays in the pub doesn’t provide him with the things he needs etc. so harry desperately tries everything to make it up to louis and proper woos him (of course that was sort of louis’ plan) (he’d been crushing on harry forever and had finally found a way to get his full attention)</p>
<p>ALTERNATIVELY  <br/>hey you’re small’ ‘at least i’m big where it counts’ ‘your heart?’ ‘no you idiot my cock is huge’ ‘i’d very much like to assess that myself’ ( anchoredlou )</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Very Smol

It was a particularly slow day at the pub that Louis worked at and he was starting to get very bored, he walked around and cleaned up everything on the bar and he even reorganized the liquor that was stacked on the shelves behind the bar. Louis sighed heavily and went to sit with Liam.

“Hey Li” Louis said, sounding very bored and fiddling with an empty glass on the counter top. 

“Harrys coming tonight” Liam smirked, knowing about the huge fucking crush Louis has on him. Louis smiled slightly but it’s gone just as fast as it appeared.

“So?” he asked, trying not to sound to excited. Tonight might be the night he finally gets Harry’s attention. Liam rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Don’t even try and play it off Lou, I now how badly you want him to notice you, don’t think I don’t see you trying to make him look at you.” Liam laughed and walked away from the bar, going somewhere in the back. Louis sighed. Liam’s right, Louis is hopelessly gone for the curly haired lad that sings in the pub and for all he knows Harry doesn’t even notice his existence.

Louis is on break when harry starts his set, they pass each other in the hall before hand but Harry pays no attention to the smaller lad, he’s focusing on not fucking up his words tonight. Louis sighed and sat on the couch in the break room playing on his phone for about 20 minutes. He checked the time and sighed, pocketing his phone and heading back out to the bar. He notices that there are a few tables that need to be bussed and he gets to work, mindlessly listening to Harry’s beautiful voice. He isn’t focusing and he accidentally drops a shot glass on the table and it shatters. Harry looked up seeing Louis struggle to hold all the glasses and try and pick up the small pieces of glass; he stops mid song and his brain to mouth filter shits out the second he tries to tell Louis to be careful of the small pieces on the table. 

“Hey you’re very small” and his eyes go wide and he flushed a light pink when people laugh and he realizes exactly what he said. Liam walked over to Louis, Helping him pick up the glass and he knocked Louis in the arm to get his attention, telling him what harry just said. Louis raised his eyebrows and cocked his hip to the side, his “sassy stance”, as Liam likes to call it. 

“Excuse me?” Louis demanded. He’s pissed now, was harry really talking about him? Liam chuckled and finished cleaning up the glass and walked with Louis back to the bar.

“Wait, thats-i didn’t mean that” harry stuttered, a bit flustered that he just made this beautiful boy mad at him. He fucked up. Louis just rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘whatever’ under his breath and waved his hand at harry, dismissing him as he walked to the break room. He was just humiliated in front of a room full of people and all he wanted to do was just go home.   
After harry finished he went to the back to try and find Louis, to apologize to him. He knocked on the break room door and Louis answered, seeing it’s harry he tried to shut it in his face but Harry’s boot stops the door in its tracks.

“Louis p-“

“No, save it harry. I don’t want to hear It.” Louis cuts him off, obviously a bit still pissed off. Harry hangs his head but tries to get his apology out anyway. 

“I’m sorry” is all he says. He walked away, hearing the door click shut once he’s half way down the hall. Louis sighed and leaned against the door he couldn’t help but hear the hurt in Harry’s voice and see the sadness on his face. He knew he was making a big deal about this and honestly he was over it already. Louis knew he was small; it wasn’t new for someone to say it to him. So Louis devised a plan to get harry to try and quote “woo” him, as he told Liam.

The next few days where hell for harry, Louis was still mad at him. He didn’t give him water bottles next to his mic stand and he completely ignored him when he needed his mic turned up. One night he didn’t even set it up, he left Harry to do it himself. At the end of the week harry knew he had to try and make it up to Louis; it was the only way to be able to get a second chance with him. To be honest harry had been trying to get Louis to pay attention to him the whole time, ever since he started playing at the small pub. The two of them just happen to be completely oblivious to the fact they both wanted each other. After his set harry walked up to the bar and sat right in front of Louis. 

“Let me make it up to you, please?” he blurted out. Louis sighed and just looked at harry with a blank face.

“Please” harry said again, practically begging. Louis thought about it for a second; this is what he wanted, he wanted harry to try and “woo” him. He smirked and nodded, continuing to dry off a few glasses.

“Fine, take me out tomorrow. I have the day off, and I believe you do as well.” he finally agreed, setting down the glass and leaning on his elbows and placing his head on the back of his intertwined fingers, looking at harry with a mischievous and rather knowing glint in his eye. 

“Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?” Louis asked, trying to find something to do with his hands. Harry shook his head.

“No thanks, I have to get home but ill pick you up tomorrow” Harry said, grabbing a bar napkin and writing his number down and slid it across the counter to Louis.

“Here, text me when you have a break and send me your address, I promise ill make it up to you Lou” Harry said softly. Harry got up and walked out of the bar to his car. Louis looked at the napkin in his hand and rolled his eyes at how fucking cliché this whole thing was but still smiled, reading Harry’s note under his number. ‘Thanks for another chance –H xx’. Louis rolled his eyes and slipped the note into his pocket, starting to close up the bar.  
It was late when Louis finally got home after and exhausting and annoying interrogation from Liam because he apparently knew Harry was going to give Louis his number before he did it. He trudged up the stairs of his apartment and opened the door, throwing the keys in the bowl by the door and stripped off his shoes and coat, not bothering to hang them up. He padded into his room and fell onto his bed, sending a quick text to harry so that he would have his number before falling asleep.  
Louis woke the next day, rolling over and looking at his phone, seeing the time was 2pm. “shit its late” he mumbles to himself but then smiled when he saw he had a text from Harry

‘Can’t wait for tonight Lou, thanks again for a second chance. -H xx’ Louis smiles and sent a text back.

‘Better make if good Haz, I’m expecting to be wooed -L’ He set his phone down and got up to sit on the edge of the bed, sniffing his clothes and making a digested face. He walked into the bathroom and stripped his clothes, stepping into the shower and cleaning himself from the previous nights work. Getting out from the shower he sees that he has a new message from harry and he picks up his phone reading the text.

‘Promise ill make it up to you, ill woo your socks off -H xx’ Louis rolls his eyes at the horrible joke and sends harry his address then leaves his phone on the bed and goes to stand in front of his closet, and fuck, he can’t decide what he’s going to wear. After trying on about 7 different combinations of outfits and spending about 30 minutes on the phone with Liam and getting shit from him for “knowing all along that he would give in”, he finally decided on his favorite red scoop neck shirt that showed off his chest piece and a black jacket, paired with tight black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of all white converse. He looked at himself in the mirror, maybe checking himself out; after all, he had always been a very confident person. Some people would say quirky as well. He heard his phone buzz and he picked it up, seeing a text from harry. 

‘Pick you up at 5? Dinner then I have somewhere I want to take you if that’s okay?’ Louis smiled sent back that that was fine and proceeded to go to the bathroom to start the process on doing his hair. He had just finished doing his hair up in a swirl like quiff when the doorbell rang. He rechecked himself in the mirror and ran to the door, opening it to a nervous looking harry, but fuck did he look amazing. His tight black jeans showing off his thighs and an obscene floral shirt that somehow makes him look amazing, unbuttoned down a bit, of course, showing off his beautiful swallow tattoos. On his feet he had a pair of worn brown boots and his hair up in a small bun. He looked fucking amazing. Harry coughed, getting Louis attention and he blushed looking away and grabbing his wallet and keys.

“Oh-right, sorry, you ready?” Louis said, now a bit more nervous than he would like to be, he never liked not being in control of how he felt. Harry nodded and stepped aside for Louis to step out and lock the door behind him. 

“I um- I was thinking maybe dinner and then somewhere after” harry said, voice a bit shaky. Louis smiled reassuring harry that everything was fine, covering up every bit of uncertainty and nervousness in his voice. Louis noticed Harry’s hands shaking and a cute thing he did with his foot, standing on the side of it a bit.

“Sounds good haz” he said smiling. When they got to the car, Harry, being the gentleman he his, opened the door for Louis to get in and walked around the font of the car and got into the driver seat, pulling off towards the restaurant.   
They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to there, listening to music softly in the background. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the way the younger boy sitting next to him looked so nervous. When they pulled in and parked, harry ran around to the other side of the car to help Louis out, opening the door and offering him his hand. Louis blushed and took Harry's hand with a small nod and a smile. They walked in with Harry's hand resting on the small of Louis back, guiding him gently. The hostess welcomed them with an all too chipper “hi! Reservation name?” and a clearly forced smile.

“Two, under styles” harry said a bit more confidently than before. This was his element, he wasn’t nervous around the people here. The waitress led them to a secluded booth in the back. She smiled at the two and set menus down on the table. 

“Would you like to start out with wine sir?” she asked happily. Harry smiled and nodded looking over the wine list on the back of the menu.

“We’ll have a bottle of Dal Forno thanks” harry smiles at the woman and turns to Louis with a small smile. Louis just stares at harry because that’s a $150 bottle of wine and they just sat down. To say Louis is wooed already would be an understatement but he’s not going to let harry know that, not yet. Louis pulled his eyes away from Harry’s stare and looked over the menu, eyes going a bit wide at the prices. 

“Harr-“ he was cut off by the waitress bringing then the bottle of wine and two wine glasses, pouring an equal amount for each of them.

“Thank you very much” harry said with a small smile to the waitress and then one to Louis.

“Louis, you don’t have to worry about the prices, get whatever you want, please”. Louis opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say but nothing came out. He simply nodded and decided what he wanted to eat, not making it too pricy but still keeping it up there, he doesn’t want to seem like a cheap date. He decided on the T-bone steak entrée and set his menu down waiting for the waitress to come back. 

“So, Harry, this is a very nice place, thank you for taking me out tonight but I’m afraid I don’t know much about you, why don’t we start there.” Louis says, finally finding his confidence. Harry took a small sip of his wine and smiled, sitting back in his seat a bit.

“Well I’m 24 and I have a sister named Gemma and my mothers name is Anne, they live in Cheshire. Haven’t seen them in a year I reckon, been busy with working. I work at an up and coming record label.” He said, seeming more confident then when he came to pick Louis up. Louis smiled at himself, 24, that’s not too bad, he’s only a few years older than harry. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when harry asks him about himself.

“ Oh, well, I’m from Doncaster…moved here to London when my mother got remarried and needed more space in the house, plus it was about time to leave, cant stay in the nest forever. I have six sisters and one brother, all younger.” Harry sputters, mid sip and stared at Louis. Louis just smirked and continued on with his story.

“And I work at the bar you sing at, but you know that, that’s how we got here” Louis smirked at harry and he couldn’t hold back a half smile. 

“Louis... I really am sorry for saying that in front of everyone, sometimes…I guess when I get flustered, my brain to mouth filter shits out and I make a complete twat of myself...so thank you for letting me redeem myself. It means a lot to me.” Harry said softly as the waitress came up to take their orders. Louis ordered his steak and harry ordered the vegetarian special, to which Louis rolled his eyes at but with a fond smile plastered on his face. When the waitress left with the menus Louis looked back up at harry with a smile. 

“To be honest I was over it a while ago…I was seeing if I could get you to ask me out.” He said shyly and looked away, staring down at his wine and swirling it around a bit, waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry smirked and spoke up finally after what Louis thought felt like forever.

“I know.” He said and you could just hear the smirk that was on his face, in his voice, Louis looked up shocked and stopped playing with this wine.

“What? What do you mean you know?” he said quietly.

“Liam told me that you wanted me to ‘woo’ you,” he said, using finger quotes around the word woo. Louis should’ve known that Liam would open his big mouth but to be honest he was kind of glad that he did. 

“So you did this for Liam? Or for me?” Louis asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice. He was secretly crossing his fingers under the tablecloth in hopes that he did it for him and not Liam. Harry shrugged and took a sip of his wine; not missing the way Louis face fell slightly. Louis felt his chest tighten with pain and he felt horribly rejected by the beautiful green-eyed lad in front of him. He was about to say something to reassure Louis that it was for him when the waitress came with their food and Louis refused to make eye contact with him.

“So how did you start working at the bar? Like I mean I know that Liam hired you b-“ Louis started to ask but harry wasn’t having it, he didn’t want Louis to think that he didn’t want him.

“Louis” harry said in a deep dominant voice, cutting him off from his sentence and shit, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Louis had ever heard. His breath hitched and he stopped talking, staring at harry, something in his body making him to immediately obey harry. 

“Louis, I asked you because I wanted to go out with you but I asked Liam because I wasn’t sure that you actually wanted anything to do with me because of what I did in front of all those people. He told me that you never shut up about me” he said with a smirk and didn’t fail to notice the pink flush that crawled up Louis face to his ears.

“Oh” Louis said in a small voice, starting to feel a bit silly for his actions. Harry took Louis hand from across the table and rubbed his thumb gently over Louis’. 

“S’okay love” he said softly. Louis heart dropped to his stomach and he had butterflies in his entire body when harry called him love. The two ate for a while, chatting about this and that and just random things, talking like they have been friends forever but after a while harry was getting antsy and he wanted to do more with Louis, much more.

“Lou do you want to leave? This place is nice and all but I would much rather be with you alone, not in a crowded restaurant.” Harry asks him with a smile on his face and Louis smiles and nods. 

“Yeah, ‘course. What did you have in mind?” Louis asks, wiping his face a bit with his napkin.

“ Back to mine? If you’re alright with that of course.” Harry asks, wanting to get to what he shamelessly admits to himself that he’s wanted for a few months now. Louis barley has a “yes” out before harry is throwing an unnecessary amount of money on the table and pulled Louis out of the booth by the hand, out to his rover, not forgetting to be a gentleman and opening the door for Louis. Before harry can close the door Louis pulled Harry by the collar and kissed him softly, pulling away with a faint blush and harry is even more eager to get back to his place; if someone told you that harry didn’t speed just a bit all the way to his place with Louis’ hand slowly sliding up Harry's thigh, they would be very right.  
When harry and Louis pulled past the gate and up the driveway of the mansion that harry had apparently failed to mention he owned, he pulled Louis out of the car and ran up to the door with Louis in tow. Louis was too busy staring at the huge house to notice that harry was fumbling with the key and finally got the front door open after about the 5th try. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand again and pulled him through the door, barely giving it time to close before he had Louis pinned up against the back of the large glass door. Louis gasped and stared into Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes, blown out with lust and want.

“Harry” Louis breathed out quietly. Harry growled and leaned forward starting to kiss and nip Louis neck, leaving a small path of bruises up to his sweet spot, right under his ear.

“Want you Lou” harry moaned into Louis ear. Louis just closed his eyes and nodded, losing all control of his body, giving himself to harry. This was new for Louis, he had always been a top, loving the control that he had over his partners but this- fuck, this was amazing, he wanted to be so good for harry…so good for his daddy. Louis eyes snapped open at the thought of calling harry daddy and shook it from his head. He had always had a bit of daddy kink but he had never called anyone daddy before, he didn’t want to scare harry away because he really fucking liked him, and Liam would kill him if he let harry get away and he moped around the bar begging Liam to go out and do something fun. Harry sensed that Louis had tensed up a bit and picked Louis up so he was on Harry’s front like a little monkey and carried him to his room. He opened his door to reveal a large king size bed and a huge wall that was literally just a window, opening up onto a balcony. Louis looked around in amazement as harry placed Louis down on his bed, helping Louis take off his shoes and jeans, throwing both somewhere in the room.

“Wait” Louis said abruptly before harry could pull off his boxers, blushing a bit and hoping harry didn’t think he wanted to stop.

“What is it baby?” harry said softly, not roughly like when he had Louis pinned to the door. He had noticed it freaked Louis out a bit. He wanted this to go right, needed it to go right. 

“Just…I- can we do it out there?” Louis asked timidly, pointing outside at the lush couch on the balcony. Harry looked over to where Louis was pointing and smirked, leaning down close to Louis’ ear.

“You like it out in the open baby? Like the thrill of someone possibly knowing what you’re doing?” he said in a raspy low tone. Louis just closed his eyes and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Y-yes please daddy” Louis’ eyes shot open and his face turned a bright red and he covered his face with his small hands. Harry smiled at Louis and pulled his hands away from his face.

“Shit I’m so sorry harry, please… I didn’t mean to. It just slipped out” Louis babbled. Harry put his finger over Louis mouth and continued to kiss over his neck.

“Shhhh baby, its okay, daddy’s gunna take care of you” he said softly and Louis smiled and sighed in relief, thanking whatever higher being that’s out there that he didn’t just lose Harry. He picked Louis up and carried him to the large couch outside and placed him down gently in the middle. He slowly took off Louis’ boxers off, Louis’ length slapping up onto his tummy. He knelt down between Louis’ legs and gently slid his hands up Louis’ thighs and torso, feeling all the beautiful curves of Louis’ body. He pulled Louis shirt over his head and tossed it aside. 

“Be right back baby, have to get a few things” harry said and kissed Louis cheek softly. Louis nodded and watched as harry walked into his room and went to the bedside table to get lube and a condom. Harry walked back out onto the balcony and set the items next to Louis and kissed up his tummy to his neck, sucking lightly. Louis moaned softly and fisted Harry’s hair. 

“Daddy please, no more teasing.” Louis begged and pulled a little on Harry's curls. Harry bit his lip and held back a moan. He reached up and pulled Louis fists from his hair and pinned them to either side of Louis’ body, letting out a low growl. 

“Don’t be naughty baby. Daddy’s going to take good care of you, just be patient.” Harry whispered into Louis neck and let go of his hands. Harry kissed Louis’ neck softly and squeezed a good amount of lube onto 3 of his fingers, moving them around to make it warm. He bit down lightly on Louis’ neck as he rubbed the pad of his index finger around Louis’ rim. Louis gasped softly and pushed his bum on Harry's finger.

“What did I say about patience, princess? Don’t be greedy or ill have to punish you” harry said roughly and spanked Louis bum with his free hand. Louis nodded and stilled his hips so harry would give him what he wanted faster. Harry kissed down to Louis’ nipple and took the hard bud into his mouth, licking and sucking gently as he slid his finger past the tight muscle of Louis’ rim. Louis bit his lip to stifle a moan and gripped the sheets in his fists to keep himself from trying to fuck down onto Harry’s finger. Harry smirked as he watched Louis fall apart from just his finger. He slowly slid a second finger into Louis, scissoring and twisting him open. Louis let out a particularly girly moan that caused harry to stop and look up at Louis face with a mischievous grin. He knew he had hit Louis prostate. Harry curled his fingers again and kissed Louis’ tummy softly.

“D-daddy please. I- fuck- need to come daddy.” Louis begged. Harry hadn’t even touched Louis’ cock and he was already writhing underneath him. 

“Not yet baby, you don’t come until I say you can, okay?” harry said and looked up to see Louis nodding. Harry slid a third finger into Louis and held still, letting Louis get used to the burn and stretch. Harry is by no means small and Louis was going to need a bit of extra time with three fingers if they were going to be doing this the right way. He opened Louis up for a few more minutes, bringing him to the edge but not quite letting him fall over it.

“Doing so well for me, princess.” Harry said quietly, brushing Louis’ stomach softly with his fingertips. Louis whimpered as his muscles fluttered under Harry’s touch.

“Please- need you d-daddy” Louis begged softly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He need more, he needed harry. Harry slid his fingers out of Louis and wiped them off on the blanket hanging off the back of the couch. Louis whimpered at the empty feeling, causing a tear to fall slowly down his cheek. He had given up trying to have any control of the situation; he needed this, needed someone to take control like this and fuck did he love it. Harry reached over and picked up the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it over his length, hissing at the friction on his cock. He held Louis waist and picked him up, sitting on the couch so that Louis was sitting in his lap. He reached up and thumbed away the tears falling from Louis’ eyes and held the smaller man close to him as he lines his length up with Louis hole. 

“Ready princess?” harry asked, teasing the ring of muscle with the pink head of his cock. Louis gasped softly and found he wasn’t able to control his mouth enough to make words come out of it; all he could do was nod into Harry's neck. Harry kissed Louis temple and started to slowly slide into him, his head slipping into Louis easily. He let out a moan and bit into Harry’s neck, its been a while since he’s done this and harry is not small in the slightest but he finds that he likes -no- he loves the burn of Harry's cock stretching him open, filling him up and making him want moremoremore and all he can think is harryharryharry. He whimpers as harry bottoms out and gives him time to adjust. He’s pliant in Harry’s arms, giving him all the control, trusting him to take care of him.

“Move, please” he says softly into Harry's neck. Harry grips Louis waist, rolling his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Louis. Louis; mind goes blank and he feels like he’s wrapped up in harry, everything going on around him is harryharryharyy, his warm skin, his soft pants and the way his finger tips dig into his hips ad he holds onto him, but he still wants more, needs more of harry, he’s like a fucking drug that he cant get enough of. 

“Harder daddy, please, make me yours” Louis says into Harry's neck so softly that harry can barely hear him, but he does and who is he to deny why his baby wants, so he thrusts up harder and faster into him and they noises alone almost cause harry to come right then and there. He’s letting out little ‘ ah ah ah’s and gripping tightly into Harry's curls. 

“Doing so well for me baby, so, so well” harry praises and lifts Louis’ chin up so that he can kiss him softly. Louis kisses back, letting his body flow with Harry’s, he can feel himself slipping farther into subspace with each hard thrust that harry gives him. He somehow finds the strength to open his eyes and look down at his own cock to see that its hard and pink; he goes to reach for it, to get some type of relief but harry notices and swats his hand away.

“Want you to come just from daddy’s cock, princess. Do you think you can do that for me? Be a good boy for daddy?” Louis hesitated, he’s never come untouched before but something inside him was telling him to nod his head and do this for harry, for his daddy.

“Yes daddy- m’good- daddy’s good boy” he said, nodding his head. Harry smirked and held Louis’ hips tighter, fucking up into him harder, hitting him directly on his prostate. Louis let out a yelp and let his head fall back and his eyes close in pure bliss. He could feel the familiar heat in his stomach start to get worse and he gripped Harry’s should for leverage, fucking himself down into Harry's hard thrusts. 

“oh-oh my g- daddy I'm gonna- fuck- I’m gonna come daddy. Please daddy can I please come” Louis begged. Harry fucked into him a few more times, hitting Louis directly on his prostate. 

“You can come baby, you did so well for me” harry said softly and thrust into Louis one last hard time before Louis was shooting white ropes over shit and Harry’s chest and harry came with him, spilling into the condom. Louis collapsed onto Harry's chest, breathing heavily, mind completely gone, he couldn’t hear anything and his vision was spotty. Harry pulled out of Louis and picked him up, walking on wobbly legs, back into the bedroom and set Louis don on the bed, still out of it enough to not notice harry walk away from him for a few moments to throw away the condom and get a wet wash cloth from the bathroom to wipe both of them down. After he cleaned Louis then himself he crawled onto the bed and pulled Louis under the covers with him.

“Come back to me baby, can you hear me princess?” harry asked softly holding Louis closely. Louis shifted in Harry’s arms and blinked up at him, trying to get used to the soft light in the room around him. He lifted his hand to Harry’s arm and squeezed softly, needing an anchor to bring him back don’t from his post orgasm high. 

“Harry?” he asked, finally finding his voice again. Harry shushed him and kissed his temple. 

“Shh baby, I'm right here, don’t speak right now okay, can you sit up for me?” harry asked him softly, reaching over the night stand and picking up a spare water bottle he left there last night and opened it for Louis to take a few sips from. Louis nodded and sat up, taking a few sips of water from the bottle, with Harry’s help of course. Louis looked up at harry and gave him a soft smile. Louis was coming back to harry slowly and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“Lou…? Would you want to do this again? Like…be with me…?” harry asked timidly after a while, breaking the silence of the large room. Louis noticed the hesitance in Harry's voice and turned his head to look him in the eye. Harry looked back at Louis and gave him a soft, questioning smile, waiting for an answer from the beautiful boy lying naked and sweaty next to him. He would do anything to be able to call Louis his. He didn’t want anyone to have him. Harry had never been the possessive type but something in his body was telling him to wrap Louis in his hold and never let him go. After a few seconds Louis smiled and nodded, rolling over to nuzzle into Harry's neck. 

“Of course, I’ve wanted that for a very long time now” he said shyly. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis’ wait and kissed the top of his head. 

“Me too baby” he said with a happy grin. Louis sighed into Harry's touch and started to drift off, not thinking about the shit that Liam was going to give him tomorrow at work for the hickies and red marks on his wrists. 

“So did I “woo” you?” harry asked with a smirk.

“I think you proper “wooed” me if I do say so” Louis said and snuggled farther into Harry’s neck and closing his eyes. Harry smiled and listened to Louis breaths even out as he fell asleep. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to the though of holding Louis in his arms every night and for the first time in a while, they both fell asleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to anchoredlou on tumblr for this au idea.


End file.
